Time Today, Gone Tomorrow
by The Cowardly Christian
Summary: Major AU! Dipper still finds the journal...But he also finds the most peculiar watch...
1. Chapter 1

Time today, gone tomorrow

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

…...

Deep inside the time vortex...an impossibly old man...inside an impossible blue box...found rest...not that he had a choice with that Dream Crab latched to his face...

But then something strange(or strang**ER **if you will) happened. Something new was on the Tardis...something that did not belong! The creature raised up its slender arm which held a strange watch to the comatose doctor...and a strange golden mist flew from him into it. Satisfied the creature vanished...

…...

In a forgotten clearing a tree that wasn't a tree awaited a great destiny...for inside laid a book of great and terrible knowledge...

The creature that had only seconds ago appeared out of thin air cared nothing for that, save that it marked where it needed to be. Without a word it put the watch next to the journal, paused long enough to wave to its (for lack of a better term that a human would understand) "cousin" the Hide-Behind and vanished as mysteriously as it came...right before a certain 12 year old boy stumbled into the clearing

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

**AN: I know it says "in-progress" but really I just don't like boxing myself into a corner. For now this is more of a one-shot that I might continue one day...but probably won't. **

**But, hey. Feel free to use whatever elements you want from this, if you want! Or maybe give me ideas?**

**Also don't forget to give a shout out to my mom's birthday story on my page!**

**Love me, flame me, review me**


	2. Chapter 2

Time today, gone tomorrow ch.2

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

…...

Dipper pines was ecstatic! This journal he'd found was amazing! All the dark, forbidden secrets...exposing an entire supernatural underbelly of gravity falls! He was so excited! He didn't-

And then he saw the watch. _Huh, did the author leave this here too. _Thought dipper as he reached into the secret compartment and picked it up. It was the most bizarre watch he had ever seen. Covered with a lot of astrological symbols and crazy lines.

_Huh, now that I think about it...what time is it? Everyone must be worrying about me. _Thought Dipper as he opened the watch- and his world shattered.

…...

Pain, pain is what dipper felt as fire pumped itself into his brain. Before his eyes he saw impossible sights, ludicrous noises, paradoxical smells...and yet here there were flashes of a life that weren't his!

**In 900 years of time and space, I've never met anyone who wasn't important...**

**The way I see it, every life is a pile of good things and bad things. The good things don't always soften the bad things, but vice versa, the bad things don't always spoil the good things and make them unimportant...**

**This is who I am, right here, right now, all right? All that counts is here and now, and this is me!...**

**Always take a banana to a party. bananas are good!...**

All these images and voices...the fire burned through every orifice of his body...and just like that it was gone! Dipper groaned, he looked up and was shocked to see it was night time! Dipper, his 12-year old body still in pain crawled over to a nearby to wash his face.

_Gah, I feel like I've been hit by a bus...repeatedly! And why is it night! How'd I miss a whole day!? oy...I need to see a doctor. _

And then he saw his reflection. He saw not an injured boy...but a Grey-haired Scottish man. _Okay, you've seen me. _Said the man in dipper's head. _Now what?_

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

**Also don't forget to give a shout out to my mom's birthday story on my page!**

**Love me, flame me, review me**


	3. Chapter 3

Time today, gone tomorrow ch.3

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

…...

Naturally, Dipper was more then a little surprised to see a man as his reflection...who was also speaking inside his head. So of course he responded to this as well as you can imagine-

**GAH!**

Screamed Dipper as he ran around in a fit of panic. _Huh, he's actually handling this well all things considered._ Admitted the doctor to himself.

While the boy panics the doctor sets to work figuring out whats going on. Taking a look into the boys recent memories, the doctor immediately recognizes the Fob watch...he also notices that watch has been modified...The doctor curses! Instead of allowing the personality in the watch to overcome the one in a persons body...this one seems to only implant the personality into the person...which is then assimilated into that person!

Which meant that everything he was, is, could've been; was soon going to be merged with this 12 year old human boy!...and then he'd cease to be...this was a sobering thought...he quickly tried to find a way out of it...but he could find nothing...the watch had disintegrated...in his current state he more-or-less could do nothing but sit inside the boys head!...still, he supposed there were worse ways to go...and looking through these boys memories...he was a good lad...a bit naive...but what 12 year old wasn't? Wasn't the ideal way he'd want to go out(not even close)...but he supposed there were worse people(he assumes) to pass the torch to...

Right, so now he just had to tell him all this...right after he stopped screaming...

…...

The strange creature looked down on gravity falls. Smirking as it juggled numerous Fob watches.

_Okay...Who's next?_

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

**Love me, flame me, review me**


End file.
